Promise me Forever
by x.AmethystCullen.x
Summary: Best friends Edward and Bella are torn apart but also brought together closer then ever. Their love is strong enough to fight anything. She is just a child, but he keeps her safe in his circe. Thats his promise. Bad summaryy.. Please read! E


I wrote this over a year ago, but i never wanted to post it... I didnt know if it was good enough, but now i decided i wont know unless i do it, so... here it is xD .x

* * *

5-8

"Edward Anthony Mason! Get down, right now. Papa will be out soon and he will cane us both." Bella cried trying to get Edward down from the tree.

"Bella, I almost got it. I told you I would get it, so that's what I'm doing." He shouted back down to her. He almost caught the squirrel his best friend wanted.

"I don't want it anymore, now. I just want you to come down. If you get hurt who is going to protect me? Please, Edward." Tears filled her eyes. As soon as Edward saw one tear fall, he jumped down from the tree and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will always protect you, my Bella." He said sternly. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Oh yeah? Well what if something bad happens to you and you can't help me? What do I do then? Huh?" She said through her sobs. Edward hugged her tighter. He hated to see his Bella cry. He looked around and spotted a small stick. He picked it up and carved a circle into the mud around him and Bella.

"If you ever need me and I'm not there, draw a circle and sit inside it. You are always safe inside my circle." He smiled, proud of himself. Bella looked up at him and kissed his cheek lightly. He blushed and looked away.

"Isabella! Are you playing in the dirt again? Your mother is going to kill you! Come on dear!" Doctor Cullen shouted. He was Bella's new doctor. He lived with her to look after her or in case she got sick. He tells her all the time to call him Carlisle, but she gets nervous in case her father hears her.

"Coming!" She called. She got up to leave when Edward grabbed her wrist. She looked down on him, smiling when she saw him blush.

"Bella? Will you marry me?" He whispered. "When we are older, obviously." He added when he saw her eyes widen.

"Of course I will marry you, Edward. I love you. Forever? " He nodded and smiled. She kissed his cheek one last time then ran for her house.

6-9

"What year is this Isabella?" Carlisle asked again. Teaching Bella was part of his job here. He didn't mind though, he loved Bella like she was his own. "1907." She replied in a bored voice.  
"Can I go play with Edward?"

"Yes. I have to go check on your father now anyways."

"He isn't going to live is he?" She asked in a small voice. For the first time since Carlisle had moved into the house, she looked so small and fragile.

"You are very smart, Isabella." He whispered, not wanting to tell her how true her words were.

"Please Carlisle, just tell me."

"No, Isabella. He isn't going to live. He is very sick." He said, quietly.

"What is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, dear. I'm sorry."

She didn't reply, she just went outside to hers and Edwards tree. Edward wasn't there so she ran to his barn. Everybody had barns. When she got to his barn she saw him sitting in the corner writing in his diary. He looked up from his book when he heard her sniffle. When their eyes met, Bella burst into tears and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a death grip.

"Shh, I'm here. It's okay." He whispered in her ear, stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers. "I love you, my Bella. Forever"

9-12

"Isabella dear, we are to meet Mr Black and his handsome son for lunch. Please be ready in time. We must leave soon." Renee Swan exclaimed to her daughter, whom was covered in dirt.

"Yes mother." Isabella whispered. Her mother had changed so much since her father died. She was once a beautiful, carefree woman. Now, she never tried to cover up the proof of her sleepless nights, she always dressed like one of the clichéd wives. It killed Isabella to see her like that.

"Isabella? Mother said; are you going to stay for lunch again?" Edward asked, walking through the hall.

"No, she most certainly is not! Now, off you go home! This is an important day for Isabella, and we don't need you spoiling it!" Renee shooed Edward. He rolled his eyes at her and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"You look so pretty, M'lady. Don't listen to what your mother says." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked at him.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"Isabella! You must change out of those God awful clothes. You are covered in dirt. Hurry!" Renee urged. She gripped one of Edwards shoulders and led him to the door. "Now Isabella, bid Edward goodbye."

"Goodbye Edward. See you soon."

"Of course you will. I love you." He replied confidently, winking at her and mouthing the word that made her tummy flutter; 'Forever'.

12-15

Isabella ran towards Edwards barn in tears. She couldnt believe that her mother would do such a thing. When she got to the barn she looked around frantically. She couldnt find Edward anywhere, so she sat by the opening and looked at the stars, waiting for him to find her.

A couple of hours later, Edward ran up the barn steps to find Isabella sitting at the window, crying.

"Bells?" He whispered so quietly he didn't think she would hear him, but she did because her head automatically turned towards him. He remembered he was angry at her so he cleared his throat and began to talk. "They sent out a search party. Your mother is so worried. You should go home before we both get caned."

"Edward? Run away with me?" She whispered, her eyes looking into his, pleading.

"Don't be foolish. We cant run away! They will find us before we even reach the gates! Now, stop all of this sillyness. You must go home!" He shouted in anger.

"Do you love me, Edward?" She murmured, not looking at him.

"Yes." He said, without hesitation. This time she looked up.

"Say it?" She whimpered, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered. "Now what is this about?" Bella cleared her throat and lifted her head, putting on a brave face.

"Mother says I'm to marry Jacob Black when i turn fourteen. She says he will take care of me when she dies... I'm betrothed, Edward." She whispered the last sentance, with a lump in her throat.

"Leave." Edward said simply. Bella looked back up at him, confusion etched into her forehead.

"Excuse me?" She whispered. She was hoping that she had heard him wrong. Hoping that he would walk over to her and hold her whilst cried.

"Leave. Now." He glared at her as she slowly stood.

"Why?"

"Because, Isabella, you are not to be in a room alone with a man, when you have a fianc e waiting at home for you!" His anger began to show again, but he didn't want her to see.

"Please, my Bella. Just leave. It hurts too much to see you now." He whispered, tears in his eyes. Bella nodded and walked towards him.

"I love you." She whispered. She picked up her coat and faintly heard Edwards last words.

"Forever, my Bella."

14-17

He's coming back! Those three words ran through my head. My Edward, coming home. It almost killed me when his mother told me that he left with a broken heart. He left three days after my thirteenth birthday, his last words to me were 'I promise you, forever.' knowing that i was to marry Jacob Black when i turned fourteen he left me. Unfortunatly, today was that day. My 'wedding day'. I was told that he was coming for the wedding. Apparently he wanted to catch up with old friends and family. I couldnt wait to see him, but it would kill me. I wouldn't be able to tell him that i love him, ever again. I looked at myself one last time in the full size mirror and sighed. I looked nothing like i pictured myself at my wedding. I was supposed to wear a beautiful white dress, with lovely flowers. I was supposed to marry someone i loved, not sombody who i was forced to marry because he had money!

"Isabella, are you ready?" Carlisle's voice came from behind my bedroom door.

"Sure, come in." I called out to him.

Slowly he opened the door and my breath caught. Now, i have known Carlisle since i was five years old, but seeing him in a suit made me swoon. He was beautiful. I blushed at my uncleansed thoughts and Carlisle chuckled.

"Now, Isabella. I know this is not what you want, but... Are you going to be okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I have no idea. I don't love Jacob. I love Edward. Apparently he is to be moving back here. I'm afraid that i won't be able to see him everyday and act like we used to. It scares me to know that i won't be Edward's Bella, that i will be Jacob's Isabella."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. There isnt anything i can do." He said, sincerely.

"I know. It's okay." I walked over to Carlisle and looped my arm with his. "Lets go."

"You ready to get married?"

"Not at all."  
The wedding went by in a blur. I don't even remember saying my vows. All i could think about the entire time was that Edward was sat, watching me marry another man, whom i wished to be him. Everyone met inside my mothers house after the wedding to celebrate. A while later, i went upstairs to change out of my wedding dress into something more comfortable. If i was to keep up the 'happy' fac de i was going to have to be able to breath.

I walked into my old bedroom, past my bed and towards my wardrobe to get my nice dress. I was about to untie my dress when i heard someone clear their throat. I spun around quickley and gasped at what i saw. My Edward.

"Isabella, i don't think it is apropriate for you to be undressing in front of another man when your husband is waiting for you downstairs." He said, smiling in amusement. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, Edward." I replied in a shaky voice. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my Bella."

As soon as he spoke those words i burst into tears and threw myself into his arms. He held me close to him, whispering in my ear, telling me it would all work out.

"You cant leave again. You have to stay with me. You have to get me through this. Edward i need you, please!" I begged him. He nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will meet you downstairs, darling."

"No! Wait. Please. Just... Edward i need you." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'm staying." "No, i mean... I need you, Edward." I looked at the window in embarrassment.

"Bells, we cant. We're supposed to wait until we are married. You know that." He said, sadly, but wrapping his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"I am married Edward. And i want you to be my first. Jacob has already taken everything from me, i don't want him to take this too. Please Edward. I don't want him to be the first man to touch me. Especially when I'm in love with someone else." I let the tears fall. I couldnt think about Jacob touching me without feeling sick.

"Your too young for this, Bells."

"Thats not going to stop Jacob." I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything. He just moved his hands around to the back of my dress and untied it. After that, everything felt perfect...

After laying together for a while, Edward turned to me, smiling sadly.

"Bells..."He started. I knew that he was going to start apologizing and telling me how wrong it was, i couldnt bare listen to him tell me he regreted it.

"Shh, Please. Let us have this moment." My eyes filled with tears once again. I tried to look away, but his hand caught my chin and made me look at him. His eyes searched mine, he looked worried. He kissed my lips again.

"I love you. So much... But we have to go downstairs and join the party. Your husband will be missing you." He whispered, jealousy leaked into his voice.

"I don't want him. I love and want you. Always." I kissed his neck then got out of the bed. We both got dressed then began talking about what he had missed since he moved away. Not long after we were both laughing, but our laughter was cut short by a sharp knock at the door. I walked and opened the door to see Carlisle standing there with a look of anger on his face.

"Do you not realize what you have both just done?" He whispered in anger, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Carlisle-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! You left me downstairs with your mother for over an hour! That woman is enough to drive anyone crazy!" He laughed and winked. "Now, i suggest you two should make your presence known. Especially you, Lady Isabella, as this is your wedding party."

"Oh, right. Of course. I'm leaving now, we were just... Catching up." I stuttered.

"If that's what you want to call it. Lets just say you're lucky it was me your mother sent to search for you. You have to be more careful, otherwise you will both be in a lot of trouble." He said, sternly.

"Doctor Cullen, please-" Edward started.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Doctor Cullen makes me sound... Old." He said with amusement in his eyes, like he was laughing at a private joke. "And i won't tell anybody. You two belong together and if you have to be together in secret... So be it." I smiled at Carlisle then turned and walked out of the room. I was thinking about Edward until Jacob saw me and asked me to dance. Jacob was twenty three years old. I think it is disgusting that my mother made me marry someone at that age, but she didn't care. Jacob was always rough with me. He would threaten me and tell me all the disgusting things he planned on doing to me.

"Hello, wife!" He grumbled. "Where on earth have you been? You do realize you made me look like a fool, leaving me on my own here."

"I was catching up with a friend." I whispered.

"Very well. Just don't make a habit of it!"

"Could i steal your wife away from you for a while, Mr Black? I would love to have a last dance with her." A voice came from our left. It was Edward.

"Of course, Edward. It's good to see you again. Are you moving back home permenantly now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, i am. Thank you, and it's good to see you asked. He turned towards me. "Mrs Black?" I looked at his outstretched hand and took it. He smiled and pulled me away to dance.

"Mrs Black. Hmm, i don't like it. Mrs Mason? Now that has a ring to it." He whispered in my ear.

"Isabella Mason? Yes, i think i like it." I smiled up at him.

"I love you, my Bella." He said sadly. "And we will be together, eventually, and when we are... It will be forever. I promise."

"Forever?" I asked, my voice laced with hope.

"Forever."

16-19

"Please, Carlisle! I cant have his baby! I need something to stop it! Please, there must be a medicine or a plant. Carlisle there must be something." I cried. Jacob wanted children, but i didn't want his child.

"Isabella, he hurt you. He hit you because your not pregnant. He will do it again." Carlisle reasoned.

"Carlisle, i don't want to have his children. I want Edward to be the father of my children. Not Jacob Black!"

"He might hurt you again."

"I don't care." I yelled "Please, Carlisle. I really need your help." He looked at me and nodded sadly.

"Okay."

He gave me some herbs and spices.

"Boil them all together. Drink some every night before you go to bed. Isabella. Please, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." He said concerned.

"I will be fine, i promise. And thank you Carlisle, you don't know how much this means to me." I gave him a brief hug then walked out of his office.

I walked, slowly, down the stairs of my old house thinking about how things used to be when my father was still alive. He was a good man. Almost as good as Carlisle, but saying that, Carlisle had been a father figure to me for almost eleven years. As i left the house, a carriage pulled up. I looked through the window to see Edward sitting relaxed in the back.

"Are you getting in, my dear, or are you planning on freezing to death?" His beautiful, velvet like voice floated from inside the carriage.

I climbed in the carriage adn before it even moved, Edward's hands were on my face, examining my bruise.

"He did this to you?" He asked, anger showing clearly on his face.

"Yes." I answered quietly. "He wanted to know why i wasnt pregnant yet. I told him that maybe i couldnt have a child and he hit me. He said he didn't want an imperfect wife." The tears that were filling up in my eyes fell. Edward's hand moved from my face, to the buttons of my dress. He undid half way down when i winced. My eyes widened when Edward's grew angry.

"Edward, please, not here." I whispered, trying to remove myself from his now tight grip.

"What has he done to you, my Bella?" He whispered.

"Nothing Edward. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" He knocked on the wood and shouted to the driver. "Take me to my home. Hurry!" "Edward, i need to get home. Jacob will-"

"Isabella Swan, I understand that you want to be the perfect wife, but why to him? I think you are perfect in every single way, yet everytime i see you, you are pretending to be  
something you're not!"

His hand went to the clip holding back my hair, and he took it out, letting my hair fall into loose curls down to my waist. He then undid the top buttons on my dress again until they reached my cleavage. He took off my heels and stockings and wiped off my lipstick.

"This is my Bella. You're so beautiful." He went to kiss me, but the carriage pulled to a stop. When we got out, Edward grabbed my things from inside the carriage and ran towards his barn.

"Edward Mason! Come back here right now!" I shouted.

"I don't think so, my love! Run to me!" He smiled.

So i did. I ran towards him and he dropped my things, catching me when i wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He carried me towards his barn and closed the door behind us. He walked towards the hay stack and gently laid me down, kissing my neck. He slowly pulled my dress over my head and i closed my eyes tight. Dreading what was to come once the dress was fully removed. As soon as i heard him gasp, i reached for my dress, but he wouldn't let me move. I looked up at him to see the tears in his eyes fall down his beautiful face.

"Don't cry. Angels arent supposed to cry." I whispered, tracing his tense jaw.

He ignored me as his fingertips gently traced the cuts and gashes that Jacobs belt had made in my skin.

"He whipped you?" Edward asked, disgusted. I didn't know what to say so i just nodded. "He... Why? I don't... Are you in pain?" i shook my head numbly.

"Make love to me, Edward."

"I don't want to hurt you." He cried.

"You could never hurt me." I whispered, pulling him close to me. "I love you."

"Forever." He whispered, need, want and anger all lingered in the air as he did exactly what i had asked. He made love to me.

17-20

"We cant do this anymore!" He shouted. I flinched back at the sound of his voice.

"Why?"

"Because i don't love you! Because i don't want you! Isabella you are worthless!" He screamed. Tears filled my eyes at the sound of his harsh words. He walked towards his room and slammed the door shut. A while later he came out with a box full of his things.

"I wanted a life with you Isabella, but you cant even concieve a child and give me a family! I filed for a divorce! Goodbye!" He walked out the door and got into a carriage.  
Divorce?

I was in shock. Three years of hell and he is finally gone. I sat for a while thinking about what was going to happen now, then i knew. I ran. I ran all the way to his barn. I didn't stop until i saw him sitting outside of his barn, his head in his hands. I knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Edward?" He jumped at the sound of my voice, but soon recovered.

"You sound happy." He said bluntly.

"I am. Jacob left. He filed for a divorce and left. But that doesnt matter right now because your sad. What is bothering you, Edward?" I asked concerned.

"The spanish Influenza. My father caught it the night before last. My mother caught it through the night. They are very sick." He mumbled.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him lightly.

As soon as our lips connected, Edward picked me up and walked into the barn. He slammed the door closed and pushed me up against it. His lips attacked my neck as he removed my dress. As soon as the dress was gone he removed his clothes. He turned back towards me and helped me lay on the floor. He made love to me. He put all his love and anger into it and he made me feel worshipped. I fell more and more in love with him everytime he touched me.

"You're mine now!" He growled, looking me in the eyes.

"I have always been yours."

He coughed lightly and then smiled at me.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered, then coughed again.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied, frowning at his raspy coughs.

"Marry me, my love?" He asked. He looked nervous and he was sweating slightly. I smiled and tears filled my eyes.

"Yes! Oh Edward! We can start our forever, just me and you!" I cried happily. He smiled again and kissed me. He pulled away and started coughing again and i realized that he wasnt nervous. He was sick. Like his parents.

"Edward, we need to get you to a doctor."

"Dont be foolish, we just got engaged. And i feel fine, i just have a frog in my throat." He assured me, but it didnt work.

"Edward, we can celebrate when you're better. Come now, just to see Carlisle. Please."

"If it makes you feel better." He mumbled after coughing again.

"Well, actually, we're going to make you feel better."

"After seeing Carlisle, we went straight to the hospital, as he had requested. Edward had in fact caught the Spanish Influenza, and was highly contagious. When he was settled in a hospital cot, in the room with his mother and father, Edward begged me to leave before i got sick too.

"Im not leaving Edward. I need to be with you..." I trailed off when i heard Mr Mason coughing violently. I froze. He was coughing blood. I called for Carlisle and he rushed in. He tried his hardest to calm Mr Mason down, to stop him from panicking, but it was too late. He was gone.

"Father? Is he okay? Isabella, please answer me!" Edward cried. I looked at him and he looked like death. The effects of the disease were showing fast.

"He's gone Edward." I whispered. Mrs Mason began sobbing uncontrollably, but Edward just reached for my hand. I let him hold it and noticed he put something into it. I frowned and looked down. It was his grandmothers engagement ring. Tears sprung to my eyes as Edward began talking.

"I love you, Bella. Please, for me, go home. Sleep and come back in the morning."

"Okay, but im coming back as soon as dawn breaks." I agreed reluctantly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella. Forever." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

I returned at dawn the next morning as promised. I smiled politely at the nurses walking past and some of the patients. As i walked around the corner, i saw one of the hospital cots being wheeled out of Edwards room. Carlisle walked out of the room with a defeated look on his face.

"Carlisle! How is he? Please tell me he's okay!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. He passed away about an hour ago. I was going to send someone, but i didn't think you would believe them." He whispered, looking directly into my eyes. I looked back in his and saw regret and sadness.

"No. No. Your lying to me! He promised me forever. He... I love him! We're getting married... HE PROMISED ME!" I screamed. I couldnt bare the thought of life without him. We just got each other back!

"Bella I'm so sorry"

"Stop it! I know your lying... Please! Just tell me you're lying!" I sobbed. My Edward!

"I'm sorry bella. But he is gone." His voice broke.

"No! I need him! I cant... He cant just leave me here! He promised me!" I fell to the floor and sobbed harder. He left me! He's gone! His last words floated in my mind.

`I love you too, my Bella. Forever.`

18-21

A year. A whole year passed, and it hurt as much as it had on the very first day. I missed him so much. People came to see me. To see how i was getting on. To see if i hadnt killed myself, but i began to consider it. I had nobody left. My family were all dead. Edward was gone. Carlisle left, about a week after all the deaths.

I couldnt stand being alone. I ran to Edwards barn for the first time since he passed. As i walked through the door, memories of the last time we were there flooded my head and brought tears to my eyes. I didn't try to hold them back. I let them fall.

I walked up the steps and looked out of the window. I saw a piece of chalk next to my foot, so i picked it up and drew the first thing that came to mind.

I drew a circle.

I drew it around me, big enough for me to lay down. And that is what i did. I laid down and i sobbed. It felt like i couldnt breath. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. But in a way i was glad. The pain was the only reminder i had to say he truly existed... The pain and my memories, which were fading. My sobs became uncontrollable and the only words that would come from my mouth felt like they would kill me.

"Edward! Edward... Edward... Please, come back... i need you..." i cried until my tears ran out. For hours i just stayed lying on the floor, until i heard the steps creek behind me. I sat up immediatly and looked behind me. I gasped when i saw the blonde man, with red eyes walking closer to me. He smiled in amusement and then lunged for me. I stifled a scream, but it flew out of my mouth when he bit down on my neck... That was when the searing pain began...

108-112

Ninety years ago i lost the love of my life. Ninety years ago i wanted to end my own. Then that thing attcked me, and now i can never die! I have to walk the earth carrying my pain with me. Vampire. That is what i am. I don't like it, but i don't eat humans. I eat animals, which doesnt really satisfy my thirst, but i could never take a human life for my own benefit.  
Edward.

He was all i could think about as i drove to the small town of forks. I had no idea who anybody was, but i saw the name and i saw that it rained almost everyday, so i decided to move.  
I was moving into a small house, near the hospital. I thought constantly about hospitals as it was the last place i saw my fianc e. I pulled up in a gas station, a couple of minutes away  
from my new home, and filled my car. When i went in to pay i heard the cheif of police talking to the woman at the counter

"Yeah, Carlisle saved her. It was amazing. She is a very lucky girl." He said in awe.

"Doctor Cullen is a great doctor. Angela will certainly pray for him." The woman said. I stopped listening at the mention of the doctors name.

She said Carlisle.

The cheif left the shop a few minutes later and i walked upto the counter.

"Hello miss, that will be $30 thank you." I passed her the money.

"I'm sorry, but did i hear you say Carlisle Cullen?"

"Ah yes. He is the most amazing doctor ever. He is good looking too." She gushed.

"Would you be able to tell me where to find him? Except the hospital." I asked nervously.

"Oh of course dear." She gave me the adress and i left straight after thanking her.

I drove for about forty minutes before i found the mansion like house. It was beautiful, but i wasnt here to look at the house. I got out of my truck and walked straight to the front door. Knocking three times.

A brown haired woman answered and gasped when she saw me.

"Can i help you?" She asked confused. I saw in her eyes that she was also a vampire, but her eyes were gold like mine, which meant she was on the same diet.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if i could find Carlisle Cullen here?" I whispered.

"Of course, my dear. Come on in and i will go get him for you... Just make yourself at home." She smiled.

I walked into the sitting area and saw four people. Two male and two female. They were vampires also. I didn't get a chance to take in their appearances nor they mine, when i heard a throat clear behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the face of the man that raised me ninety years ago.

"Carlisle." I whispered.

"Bella." He cried. He walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug. "What? How are you alive? When did this happen?"

"A year after you let. I sat in the barn. I heard him behind me. I tried to scream but..." I trailed off. He knew what i meant. Suddenly i felt angry. Really angry. "You left me! He turned me and i wanted to find you, but i didn't want to hurt you... i didn't know!" He hugged me tighter and started whispering in my ear. "I didn't know!"

"It's okay now. You're here. I'm so sorry." He whispered, holding me to him, calming me down. "You can stay with us now. Everything will be okay. "

"I miss him Carlisle!" i sobbed. "I miss him so much!

"I know, dear. Its going to be okay now. I promise." He whispered "You cant promise me that!" I cried. He pulled away from me and looked over my head and smiled. He kissed my forehead and stepped back.

"Bella?" I heard someone call in confusion and releif.

I turned around and saw him. At first i thought i was hallucinating, but he was there. Standing infront of me. His face washed over with guilt and regret, but he was beautiful.

"Edward!" I cried, dry sobbing. I almost fell to the floor when his arms caught me. He held me close to his chest and cried with me.

"My Bella! I'm so sorry, love. I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I cant... Oh god! Your alive" I smiled through my tears. "God, i love you! I missed you too... so much. You promised me forever, Edward. You promised me and... You're here. You're really here!" I cried.

"Stay with me, and it can start now, baby. Me and you, forever." I looked up at him and smiled.

"For real this time? No more putting it off? Me and you? I couldnt believe he was really here. He grabbed my shoulders and crushed my body to his. Our lips met and he told me everything with that one kiss.

"Stay with us? We will be a proper family to you, my love. Stay with me?"

I nodded then kissed his lips and hugged him tight. "I love you, my Bella. Forever!" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too... Forever." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him once again. Now we could start our real forever.

* * *

Thankyou for reading,, reviews?

Love,, Amethyst.x


End file.
